Terramechanics refers to the measurement of terrain, including those pertaining to the study of properties of the earthen terrain and interactions of vehicles (e.g., wheeled and/or tracked vehicles) as they come into contact with and/or traverse various surfaces (e.g., dirt, rock, dense vegetation). Conventional machines and equipment used in determining terramechanics measurements are usually not lightweight and/or portable and thus may not be suitable for deployment in an aircraft. Accordingly, a need exists for a system, method, and apparatus for determining terramechanics measurements in an aircraft.